


Tales & Ears

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Marthhadpromised Norwin a few tales from his world...
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Tales & Ears

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'classic'

"It's Anri who has the more interesting story," Marth explained as he settled beside Norwin. "I could tell you it, instead." 

"How about both?" Norwin questioned. "We have time, don't we?" 

Marth nodded. It was a quiet day in the Halidom, and he _had_ promised Norwin a few tales from his world. He'd intended to share some classic children's stories, though, that might be of interest to the author. Not... 

Not his own story, which was really not that great or even really his. It belonged to all of his dear friends-- 

"I believe the story is quite like Euden's..."


End file.
